CHANTAJE
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Aizen & Rukia]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Lo que Sosuke Aizen desea lo obtiene; y la jovencita frente a él, semidesnuda sobre la cama, no es la excepción. Aunque para ello tuviese que forzarla a compartir su cama... a cambio de salvar a su padre de la ruina económica.


**CHANTAJE.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Lo que Sosuke Aizen desea, Sosuke Aizen lo obtiene.

Y la jovencita frente a él, semidesnuda sobre la cama, no es la excepción.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, sin saberlo o quererlo, ella atrajo su atención. Kuchiki Rukia es una jovencita bellísima, pequeña y frágil, orgullosa de su apellido, pero suave y delicada. Y tenía esos hermosos ojos que atrapaban a cualquier hombre, incluso a él, un magnate temido en el Japón por su poderío financiero y sobre todo por las oscuras inversiones y conexiones.

Y gracias a sus tretas, ahora tenía a la chica a su merced.

 *** ¡ Eres hermosa, divina en verdad !. ***

Le dijo él mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 *** No !. ***

Casi gritó la Kuchiki, entre asustada y furiosa, provocando que la sonrisa del castaño se hiciera más amplia. La vio temblar ligeramente ante la inevitable situación; Aizen no sabía si eso le gustaba. Es decir, por una parte le agradaba la sensación de poder, especialmente el que ejercía sobre ella, su nueva muñeca, pero por otro lado, al ver la delicadeza e inocencia de la joven, solo podía pensar en complacerla y ofrecerle el mundo entero, cubrirla con su cuerpo y hacerla gritar su nombre mientras lloraba de puro placer.

Ese hombre nunca se sintió así y no le gustaba pues se sentía confundido y débil. Pero la deseaba. . . demasiado.

 *** Creo que tenemos un problema, preciosa, porque tu padre irá a la quiebra y. . . ***

 *** ¡ Basta !. ***

Le rogó ella con voz entrecortada. No quería recordar la razón del porque estaba en esta situación, aunque el recordarlo era lo único que la mantenía firme.

Odiaba a ese hombre, por su culpa, su familia estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Pero Aizen le había ofrecido salvar a su padre de la humillación de la ruina económica.

 _""Si tan solo aceptas compartir mi cama una noche…""_

Le había susurrado al odio, haciéndola estremecer de asco y pánico.

Fue hace un mes. Ella se negó, claro, pero ver la desesperación en el rostro de Byakuya la hizo resignarse y finalmente aceptar.

Rukia no podía olvidar la sorpresa y satisfacción del empresario una vez que lo buscó en su oficina, y más aún al decirle, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, que aceptaba su propuesta. Para su mala suerte, Aizen elevó el costo de "su ayuda". Ahora no le pedía una noche, sino un fin de semana completo. Y esta era precisamente la primera velada.

El hombre se deleitó con la exquisita figura de la mujercita que yacía sobre la cama, indefensa, frágil y con tan solo el sencillo conjunto de ropa interior negra cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

 *** Encaje !. ***

Susurró el castaño, preguntándose si la chica lo había elegido pensando en él. Las sonrojadas mejillas le dieron la respuesta.

Con total parsimonia Aizen deslizó sus toscas manos por las suaves curvas de la pelinegra, haciéndola estremecer de terror y asco. O eso fue lo que reflejaron sus hermosos ojos que ahora se tornaban azules.

Los ojos del mayor recorrieron fugazmente el cuerpo de su acompañante, primero las piernas, tersas y perfectas, su sexo, cubierto por las bragas.

 _""¡ Me va a costar entra en ella !.""_

Pensaba, excitado ante la idea de lo deliciosamente apretado que estaría.

Su mirada se desplazó más arriba por el vientre plano y finalmente se clavó en los pequeños senos que eran apresados por el brasiere.

Sosuke no se resistió más. Posándose sobre la jovencita, se inclinó hasta atrapar el seno izquierdo en su boca, mordiendo ligeramente por encima del encaje.

Rukia reprimió un gemido; una corriente eléctrica la había atravesado al sentirlo, pero no estaba segura de nada. Sentía cierto fastidio ante las caricias de su compañero, cuyas manos iban y venían por su cuerpo, conociéndolo, memorizándolo. Y estaba también su hábil boca que atendía sus pechos por encima del sostén.

La Kuchiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir que su cuerpo ardía en calor que ella no deseaba. Pero también se sentía débil, como si ya no pudiese luchar más contra ese hombre. Y así fue. . . Aizen la atrapó entre sus brazos sin ella poner la menor resistencia. Rukia tan solo yacía allí en la cama, recibiendo gustosa, aunque ella lo negase, las caricias del hombre a su lado.

 *** Eres exquisita, pequeña mía !. ***

Susurró Sosuke, poco antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la pelinegra en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Ella no supo cómo es que empezó a corresponderle, pero es que debía admitir que ese hombre sabía besar y muy bien. Le encantó sentir la lengua masculina penetrando en su boca, explorando e invitándola a jugar con él.

Las pocas fuerzas y resistencia de la ojivioleta se vinieron abajo al sentir los dedos traviesos de Aizen hundirse en su vulva, hurgando en su intimidad, regalando un intenso placer al entrar y salir de ella con suavidad.

 *** ¡ Estas mojada !… mucho !. ***

Le susurró entre besos, sin dejar de masturbarla de aquella manera. Y Rukia solo podía gemir ante todas las deliciosas sensaciones que este hombre sembraba en ella.

Los labios del castaño descendieron hasta el sexo de la joven, retirándole las bragas con los dientes e inmediatamente después, enterrando la cara entre las piernas femeninas y enterrando también su lengua en la vulva, degustando el néctar que, por la indeseada excitación, el cuerpo de Rukia liberaba.

 *** Aahhh!, n-no!, nnooo!. ***

Rukia gritó en medio del placer, aun resistiéndose a este. Pero Aizen no atendía sus suplicas, sabía que ella rogaba, pero que su cuerpo quería y necesitaba más del gozo que él le ofrecía. Así que, la lengua del castaño seguía entrando y saliendo de la intimidad de la Kuchiki, mimando o succionando de vez en vez el hinchado clítoris hasta que la chica fue vencida por un fuerte orgasmo producido por las expertas lengua y boca de su acompañante.

Cuando las sensaciones se calmaron, Rukia respiraba agitada, su mirada perdida en el techo mientras Sosuke abandonaba su sexo y la miraba fijamente. Se relamió los labios, degustando la miel que la pelinegra le dio a beber tras su orgasmo.

Pequeñas lágrimas se amontonaban en los lindos ojos de la joven, eran a causa de la humillación y el coraje.

Con sensualidad y deseo, Aizen le lamió una mejilla, probando la sal de las lágrimas, luego se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, frotando su duro pene contra la mojada y sensible vulva de la jovencita.

Al sentirlo, Rukia se agitó bajo el musculoso cuerpo de su verdugo. No quería llegar tan lejos, no. Pero la fricción entre el exterior de su sexo y la verga de aquel hombre, estaba nublando por completo su mente.

Sosuke la colocó en cuatro sobre la cama para él acomodarse de tras de ella, restregando su pene contra aquel perfecto traserito.

 *** No, onegai !... *** _Suplicó ella._ *** ¡ soy virgen !. ***

 *** Lo sé. *** _Le susurró él al oído, mordiéndole suavemente la oreja._ *** ¡ Por eso quiero tenerte !. ***

Tras estas palabras, Aizen empujó con suavidad, clavando en ella tan solo la punta de su pene.

 *** NOOO !. ***

La Kuchiki gimió desesperada. No quería que esto pasara y sin embargo, la sensación de aquel pedazo de carne enterrándose en ella la hacía vibrar. Más el ligero placer duró poco, pues de pronto el castaño empujó fuerte, clavándose totalmente en la vagina de la pelinegra, quien gritó ante el dolor de su virginidad que se iba y la dureza del intruso masculino que la lastimaba.

 *** I-ittai !… sácalo, ¡ duele !. ***

Se quejó con voz quebrada. Sosuke permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, aguardando a que la chica se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro suyo. Pero no podía quedarse tan solo mirando su frágil espalda, así que desplegó besos por todas las partes de ese divino cuerpo que estaban a su alcance. Se concentró en la blanca piel del cuello, marcándola como suya.

Cuando los sollozos de Rukia se tornaron en débiles gemidos de placer, Aizen supo que había llegado el momento de gozar en serio, así que comenzó a mover las caderas con suavidad, saliendo casi totalmente tan solo para hundir nuevamente su verga en la cálida intimidad femenina.

Tres, cuatro, cinco estocadas fueron dadas con lentitud antes de que el castaño se desesperara y fuera poseído por la lujuria y el deseo.

Las penetraciones se volvieron más fuertes y constantes, casi brutales, pero igual los gemidos y jadeos de la Kuchiki ya no eran tímidos, ahora su voz llena de gozo se escuchaba por toda la habitación del lujoso hotel. Aquella sensual voz era como combustible para que el hombre no cesara en sus embates. Y Rukia había comenzado a pedir más. . . y más duro.

 *** Así, así… más fuerte!… m-másss !. ***

 *** Si, preciosa, es todo tuyo !. . . ¡ toma, pequeña, toma !. ***

Decía Aizen, con una sonrisa de lujuria y satisfacción mientras sus grandes manos sujetaban las caderas de su amante y de vez en cuando oprimían con fuerza los redondos y tersos glúteos.

A esas alturas, la misma Rukia se movía casi sincronizada con aquel hombre, lanzando su traserito al encuentro del tremendo y delicioso pedazo de carne viva que la estaba llenando de placer.

 *** Si, dame más !… ¡ lo quiero todo !. ***

Aizen se pegó totalmente al cuerpo de la joven; su pecho sobre la espalda de la ojivioleta, sus manos se deshicieron del sostén y ahora estrujaban los redondos pechos al tiempo en que sus embates seguían intensos y profundos.

Tanto era el placer de la Kuchiki, que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus lindos ojos. Rukia había sido completamente dominada por la lujuria y había sucumbido ante las debilidades de su propio cuerpo.

Llegó al máximo de su entrega cuando las desesperadas penetraciones del castaño le produjeron un cosquilleo que se expandió a su vientre y luego a todo su cuerpo. La jovencita estaba experimentando el orgasmo más intenso de aquel encuentro y no pudo más que arquearse y gritar su placer y el nombre de su amante mientras este no paraba de clavarse en ella en un delirante éxtasis que estaba consumiéndolo a él también, pues las contracciones del sexo de la pelinegra lo estaban volviendo loco.

Era una sensación tan intensa, como si aquella vagina quisiera succionar el pene entero, y eso era tan delicioso que el castaño no pudo más que rendirse a tan fuerte y placentera caricia.

Así, con un par de gruñidos y su último esfuerzo, Aizen se vació en una abundante venida que llenó la vagina de la Kuchiki, quien suspiró agradada de sentir el semen dentro suyo, y poco después, escurriendo entre sus piernas al él abandonar la cálida y suave intimidad. Después, ambos se quedaron sin fuerza y colapsaron, ella sobre la cama, Aizen sobre Rukia.

No dijeron nada y lo único que compartieron era el silencio y sus agitadas respiraciones.

Aizen se recostó de espaldas sobre la cama, acomodando a la pelinegra sobre su cuerpo. La miraba triunfante y satisfecho, ella seria, un tanto molesta, pero sonrojada. No hubo palabras, fue el brillo en sus miradas lo que confirmó lo que ambos deseaban.

Rukia se acercó a él hasta que sus bocas se unieron.

La Kuchiki se acomodó a horcadas sobre el musculoso cuerpo de aquel hombre sin siquiera romper el beso, deleitándose ahora ella con él. Todo mientras el castaño guiaba su verga a la vulva de la chica, que escurría sus fluidos mezclados con los de él.

Y Aizen, duro otra vez, la penetró completamente de una sola estocada, haciéndola romper el beso y gemir al instante. Comenzando ambos a moverse y sincronizar sus cuerpos en otra entrega desenfrenada, llena de lujuria y deseo.

Lo mejor de todo es que el fin de semana apenas comenzaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Finalizado.****

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Me encanta esta pareja (aunque no exista ¬¬').

Me habría gustado que hubiese algo de ellos en el anime, al menos por parte de Aizen, no sé, una insinuación, o que profundizaran más en porque él eligió a Rukia para ir a Karakura y encontrarse con Ichigo, pero bueno, el shounen no es perfecto T_T.

Me gustó como quedó este fic, aunque siento que le di muchas vueltas al asunto, pero creo que está un poquito fuerte y es lo que importa ^0^ .

Quería que el título de este fic fuese en inglés, pero siento que _Blackmail_ no suena muy interesante. . . ¿no? ¬¬' .

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 30 de Mayo de 2011.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
